Oi
Oi is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= Oi geob eopshi sarabwa inma jjoljima inma jjoljima inma Oi meot eopshi sal geomyeon inma domangga inma dwiroga inma SN/MHorai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae o arariohae meottaero sal geoya nan oi mallijima oneul no way jinagan shigan dashi jabji mothae jigeumeul akkyeodwotda mwohae niga na chaegimjil geo animyeon Just go away saneun geon jjalgo eojji doelji molla jekkineun geotto haru jeongdojjeum alright chongal for the night And I got yeonryo for the night junbi dwaeisseunikka Let’s get ride let it wild hujin nomdeulgwa gudi no hujin mudji Who’s this mushi mushihan rugi seonggonge pedal babeo eksel jugineun verse majeo jugineun nom i biteudo sshibeo samkyeo nae gidoga makhyeodo amen Amen amen I got time So lay back lay back nuwodo dwineun an bwa apeuroman nan haendeuri gojang nan eight ton teureok malsseongjaengi jjanggucheoreom nal mot mallyeo urin ajik eorigo i bameun ajik jeolmeo machi yeongweon hal geotcheoreom deo keuge sori jilleo get wild Oi geob eopshi sarabwa inma jjoljima inma jjoljima inma Oi meot eopshi sal geomyeon inma domangga inma dwiroga inma SN/MHorai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae o arariohae meottaero sal geoya nan oi Just do it jilleodo dwae gyesok huhoehal geot gateum geunyang gohae ssahyeoitdeon geo da tohae geuchiman chaegimjil geo animyeon Just go away saneun geon jjalgo eojji doelji molla da georeo boneun geotto nappeujin anchana Alright alright everything’s okay malman beonjireureu boda ildan hamyeon dwae urin ajik eorigo i bameun ajik jeolmeo machi yeongweon hal geotcheoreom deo keuge sori jilleo get wild Oi geob eopshi sarabwa inma jjoljima inma jjoljima inma Oi meot eopshi sal geomyeon inma domangga inma dwiroga inma SN/MHorai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae o arariohae meottaero sal geoya nan oi geob eopshi sarabwa inma jjoljima inma jjoljima inma Oi meot eopshi sal geomyeon inma domangga inma dwiroga inma SN/MHorai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae orai orai orai oraihae o arariohae meottaero sal geoya nan oi |-| Korean= Oi 겁 없이 살아봐 인마 쫄지마 인마 쫄지마 인마 Oi 멋 없이 살 거면 인마 도망가 인마 뒤로가 인마 SN/MH오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오 아라리오해 멋대로 살 거야 난 oi 말리지마 오늘 no way 지나간 시간 다시 잡지 못해 지금을 아껴뒀다 뭐해 니가 나 책임질 거 아니면 Just go away 사는 건 짧고 어찌 될지 몰라 제끼는 것도 하루 정도쯤 alright 총알 for the night And I got 연료 for the night 준비 돼있으니까 Let’s get ride let it wild 후진 놈들과 굳이 no 후진 묻지 Who’s this 무시 무시한 루키 성공의 페달 밟어 엑셀 죽이는 verse 맞어 죽이는 놈 이 비트도 씹어 삼켜 내 기도가 막혀도 amen Amen amen I got time So lay back lay back 누워도 뒤는 안 봐 앞으로만 난 핸들이 고장 난 8톤 트럭 말썽쟁이 짱구처럼 날 못 말려 우린 아직 어리고 이 밤은 아직 젊어 마치 영원 할 것처럼 더 크게 소리 질러 get wild Oi 겁 없이 살아봐 인마 쫄지마 인마 쫄지마 인마 Oi 멋 없이 살 거면 인마 도망가 인마 뒤로가 인마 SN/MH오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오 아라리오해 멋대로 살 거야 난 oi Just do it 질러도 돼 계속 후회할 것 같음 그냥 go해 쌓여있던 거 다 토해 그치만 책임질 거 아니면 Just go away 사는 건 짧고 어찌 될지 몰라 다 걸어 보는 것도 나쁘진 않잖아 Alright alright everything’s okay 말만 번지르르 보다 일단 하면 돼 우린 아직 어리고 이 밤은 아직 젊어 마치 영원 할 것처럼 더 크게 소리 질러 get wild Oi 겁 없이 살아봐 인마 쫄지마 인마 쫄지마 인마 Oi 멋 없이 살 거면 인마 도망가 인마 뒤로가 인마 SN/MH오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오 아라리오해 멋대로 살 거야 난 oi 겁 없이 살아봐 인마 쫄지마 인마 쫄지마 인마 Oi 멋 없이 살 거면 인마 도망가 인마 뒤로가 인마 SN/MH오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오라이 오라이 오라이 오라이해 오 아라리오해 멋대로 살 거야 난 oi Category:The Clan Pt. 2.5: The Final Chapter Category:Songs